<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll be fine, I promise. (I’m lying.) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393775">I’ll be fine, I promise. (I’m lying.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Come here, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Explosions, ITS ALL ANGST, It’s all platonic - Freeform, Platonic “I love yous”, Sad, Saving someone’s life and dying, Three Sleepy Bois and Tubbo, Wilbur Tubbo Techno Phil and Tommy are like brothers, but Phil isn’t here, but not Phil, if you care about someone a lot, if you want angst, its all sad, it’s not all romantic, only mentioned - Freeform, seriously, so it’s three parts of the sleepy bois, they are not together, very major character death, you might say I love you to them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo’s execution. Only, this time, he’s saved by someone you wouldn’t expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Platonic Relationships - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll be fine, I promise. (I’m lying.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I had this idea! I hope you like it! It’s sad! If you want, drop a comment below!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m so sorry for the lies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could see the colors and lights flashing across his vision in twisting arches and arcs across the pale blue sky. It had been a nice day, the sun golden and bright, the clouds white and fluffy, the sky blue and open and the trees green and thriving. What had happened? It reminded him of all those months ago, before the election, before the war, before all the chaos. It hurt him just to think about it. They had all been close then, no traitors and no betrayal, no wars and no permadeath.</p><p>Permadeath had been a feature that Dream, even as an full-blooded Admin, had not been able to turn off. It was added in by a bug after the first war. Thank Notch that it hadn’t been here when the dual took place. Tommy would have been slaughtered and he would be alone. He was still alone now, but it was lesser alone. At least he still had Tommy and Technoblade then.</p><p>They had been the only ones left that he could trust.</p><p>Fundy, his own son, had betrayed them for power, like Eret had done in the first war. Niki was sweet and wonderful and oh so kind, but she wouldn’t like what he had planned. Tubbo, well, he hadn’t known if he could trust Tubbo. He had believed that the kid would turn on them the moment he realized they weren’t the good guys anymore.</p><p>He couldn’t have been more wrong.</p><p>Tubbo had said the code phrase for him to press the button, but he couldn’t more. He could only stare in disbelief at what had happened. They had trapped Tubbo in yellow concrete. Concrete would protect him from the blast. It would be too hard to break it and free him. They had effectively, if the blast went off, killed Tubbo.</p><p>He could feel Tommy tense next to him, his own eyes locked on his best friend. Tubbo hadn’t turned on him. He had been wrong. He couldn’t let him die. He couldn’t let Tommy hurt from watching someone he still cared about die of permadeath. He didn’t even know if Jschlatt and Quackity knew about the permadeath bug. George did, but Dream had taken him and Sapnap as well as Bad and Antfrost out for the next Manhunt. He wouldn’t be able to stop this.</p><p>They would kill Tubbo and he would never respawn. His body wouldn’t dissolve into dust, it would linger and stay. It would bleed. It would pale. It might blister and burn from a direct hit from the rocket. It might be crushed, the rocket missing and hitting the top of the concrete structure and bringing it down on Tubbo. It might not kill him instantly, drawing out his death as he slowly dies of internal bleeding. Potions didn’t work on all mortal injuries. They would only relive his pain and draw out his suffering. If they didn’t do something, Tubbo would be gone.</p><p>Forever.</p><p>Did Technoblade know about the bug? Did he know that he would be murdering an innocent child, a friend, a partner in crime, a brother? Did he know that Tommy would despise him of he did this? Did he know that he would be ripping someone who trusted him not to hurt him from the world? Did he know that Tubbo would probably scream in fear and in terror and in pain until his voice was silenced too early?</p><p>Would he watch as Tommy’s best friend collapsed and fell, maybe dead before he hit the ground, maybe not?</p><p>He didn’t know. He only knew one thing.</p><p>He couldn’t let it happen. He couldn’t let Tubbo be torn from the world so brutally.<br/>
He barely felt himself moving, barely heard Tommy’s shriek of fear for Tubbo, barely heard the cries of surprise from the crowd, as he leapt from the roof of the building. The wind whistled in his ears and ripped his trench coat from his limbs leaving him without his coat. He descended quickly, watching Technoblade turn his head away from the trapped teenager and towards the moving man in surprise.</p><p>The pink haired man had lowered his rocket launcher to be aimed at Tubbo’s feet as he turned. He was still moving. Something was going to happen. He knew something would.</p><p>He was right, this time.</p><p>Jschlatt grabbed the bow and rocket from Technoblade’s loose grip, aiming it at Tubbo.</p><p>People were yelling, speaking, shouting, screaming, but he couldn’t hear them.</p><p>He quickly reached the stage in a few steps.</p><p>He nearly didn’t make it.</p><p>He had to make it.</p><p>Tubbo could die, permanently, if he didn’t.</p><p>He couldn’t not make it.</p><p>He raced up a small staircase.</p><p>Jschlatt hadn’t seen him on the stairs yet.</p><p>He was nearly there.</p><p>He sprinted across the stage.</p><p>Voices and screams echoed around the stage.</p><p>He could feel his heartbeat drumming in his ears.</p><p>He made it.</p><p>A cry rung out like a bell in the silence.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Color burst around him as he flung himself in front of the terrified teenager trapped in a box, trying to twist around as he moved so his back was to the rocket and just barely managing it. The rocket slammed into his side, bursting and burning and blazing. It hurt a lot. There was fire all around him, but for some reason it was being put out by a rush of cool water. He didn’t know where the water came from, but it was cold and felt good. He knew he had to make sure Tubbo was alright though, so he couldn’t linger with the refreshing liquid.</p><p>He turned to the teenage, wavering for a second as he nearly lost his balance. He was met with the sight of Tubbo desperately climbing out of the concrete structure, a look of pure horror on his face. Was he alright? Was he hurt? Had he not shielded him well enough? Something didn’t feel quite right still. Was it Tommy? Was Tommy hurt?</p><p>There was still a lot of throbbing pain in his side, but he had to ignore it. He had to make sure they were both okay. He hadn’t done that as much as he should have. He treated them like they were full adults and, in a way, they were. They had fought a war. Tommy had run for his Vice President. Tubbo was a spy. They weren’t kids anymore. But they weren’t adult either. They should be able to just be themselves without fear of what might happen. He had literally scared Tommy, had accused Tubbo of being a traitor. He had become just as bad as Jschlatt had been. He had to make it up to them.</p><p>His vision spun for a moment as he lost his balance, swaying back and forth. He had to make it up to him. The thought repeated in his mind over and over again, even as he fell and tumbled over. He wasn’t able to catch himself, but he didn’t fall very fell. Tommy had caught him. When had Tommy climbed down? Had he used an Ender pearl? He didn’t know. But he was suddenly very glad to see his little brother figure. His body was lowered to the ground and his head was being cradled in the blonde teenage’s lap. He could see a pair of figures standing over Tommy and him. One he could recognize as Tubbo, but the other didn’t quite make sense. It was Technoblade. He couldn’t see their faces very well. Tommy’s was the only face that was clear to him. He, surprisingly, was crying. The tear tracks on his cheeks were fresh and there was still tears streaming down his face.</p><p>“Tommy. Tommy, are you alright? Is Tubbo alright? Why are you crying?”</p><p>The voice that escaped his jaws sounded weird, even to his own ears. It was softer, more gentle than it had been recently and it was definitely more hoarse than normal. It felt like he had something caught in his throat. His nose scrunched up as he turned his head to the side and a harsh cough tore itself from his throat. A warm and sticky, crimson colored liquid splattered onto the soft fabric of a white and red shirt. Tommy’s t-shirt. The teen would probably be upset; it was his favorite shirt. </p><p>Tubbo’s mouth was moving, although he couldn’t clearly hear what he was saying. It was like listening to someone speaking to him underwater. His eyes narrowed confusedly, before he felt something lightly tapping his cheek. It was Tommy’s hand. He was speaking to him too. He had to focus harder to hear him. His side hurt a lot now. He couldn’t focus very well.</p><p>“-lbur! Wilbur! Please say something. Please!”</p><p>He could hear the desperation in Tommy’s voice. The blonde teenager must have been truly panicked if he was saying please and not trying to keep up and act of being a strong man. It actually hurt a little. He didn’t know what had caused Tommy so much pain and he didn’t know how to fix it. His voice was slow and choppy and hoarse as he answered his little brother. For some reason, he was extremely tired all of the sudden. Tommy was still crying. Why was he crying? </p><p>“Tommy? Why are you crying? W-what’s wrong?”</p><p>His voice broke in the middle as he started coughing, blood splattering across his shirt and Tommy’s shirt. Something brushed his cheek, something soft and white. His eyes drifted to who had handed the piece of fabric to Tommy to wipe the blood off of his cheek. It was part of Techno’s shirt. He had ripped off the end of his shirt to give it to Tommy. Why was he still helping them? He had tried to betray them?  Had he been wrong about everything?</p><p>“Wilbur,” Tommy’s voice cracked with a sob in the middle. “thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” The blonde buried his face in Wilbur’s messy chestnut curls. “You saved his life.” Oh. He was talking about Tubbo. Of course he would save Tubbo. A exploding rocket is no way for him to go. Dying permanently isn’t something a teenager should have to deal with. He opened his mouth to say so, to talk to Tommy, but suddenly his head was swaying. He was exhausted. Maybe they would let him sleep.</p><p>“Tommy? I’m tired. Can I go to bed?”</p><p>He knew he sounded childish, but at the moment, his thoughts were too fuzzy to care. There was another set of hands on his left shoulder. Smaller than Tommy’s and Techno’s hands were. Tubbo. The boy looked extremely worried and scared. What had happened to make them look like that? His voice was soft than Tommy’s, although it seemed like he had been crying too. “Wilbur, no, no, no. You can’t sleep. Just stay away, alright? Niki will be back soon. She a-and Eret are bringing potions.” His voice wavered just a little. </p><p>Potions? Why did they need potions? The memory came back to him in a rush. He had taken the blast for Tubbo. He must have been hurt badly. That must have been why there was pain in his side and why he was coughing up blood. Better him than Tubbo. Better him than Tommy. Better him than Techno or Niki or Fundy or any of them, even if they betrayed him. He had hurt Tommy- not physically, but mentally,- and he deserved it. “Tubbo, I’m tired, Please.” Normally, he wouldn’t beg, but he was hurting.</p><p>“No, you can’t!” Tommy again. His voice was panicked and that made him feel all sad inside. He didn’t want to scare them. He just wanted to sleep. He felt his strength being zapped from his limbs as he was pulled into a sitting position, leaning against someone who wasn’t Tommy or Tubbo. It was Techno. He was leaning against Technoblade’s chest. “Tommy, Tubbo,” There was Technoblade’s monotone voice, per usual. “I didn’t want to tell you this, but,” He hesitated. Why did he hesitate? Techno spoke again with a obviously amended statement. “I don’t think that Wilbur is going to make it. Even with healing and regeneration potions, the only way to survive would be to die and respawn.” The pink haired man frowned and looked down at him. He could only see the movement out of the corner of his eye. “Without respawns, I don’t think Wilbur’s going to make it. Even if he does, he’ll probably be in pain for the rest of his life.” That was Tech. Blunt as alway.</p><p>He personally thought that Techno could have softened the blow, but what is done is done. A pair of hands gripped his left hand,- Tubbo,- and Tommy had moved so he was kneeling on Wilbur’s other side. He could faintly hear the two teenagers pleading with him and Tubbo blaming himself. Tubbo was going to blame himself for the rest of his life unless he did something.</p><p>The chestnut haired main weakly squeezed the brunette’s hand, barely able to mumble anything out anymore, but he did his best.  “Tubbo, it’s not your fault. Please don’t blame yourself.” His voice was quiet and choppy and weak, but he continued. “Tommy, I’m so sorry for how I treated you and for leaving too soon.” He tried to look up and Techno, but found that he couldn’t, settling for just talking. “Tech, please tell Phil and Fundy and Niki that I’m sorry. And please, I know you’ll end up trying to take the blame. Don’t. Please. It’s,” He hesitated. “a last wish.” He was barely able to get it all out, his voice was dying.</p><p> </p><p>As Wilbur Soot, former president of L’manberg and leader of Pogtopia, finally went limp, the ones surrounding him could hear his last words. His last statement to his beloved country, to his brothers-in-arms, to his son, to his friends.</p><p>“I’m sorry and I love you all so much..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>